This invention relates generally to a brace or thumb wrap operable to support the thumb of the user; and more particularly concerns a brace applicable to the wrist of the user or wearer, for enabling a tightening strap or straps to be easily wrapped relative to the thumb, tensioned and secured.
Prior braces lacked the unusually advantageous combinations of features referred to, as well as the wide ranges of fit and adjustability, both about the wrist and also in supporting relation to the wearer's thumb, as are disclosed herein. There is need for the multiple interrelated improvements as are now afforded by the present invention.